


Il seme degli uomini

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Succubus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Koris vive al Tempio con il padre da tutta la vita. A sedici anni, però, inizia a stare male e scopre una verità che non avrebbe mai immaginato.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Il seme degli uomini

**Author's Note:**

> Soria partecipante alla prima settimana del COWT 1o di Lande di Fandom.  
> Leggete bene gli avvisi, mi raccomando! XD

Koris era stato di nuovo sgridato da suo padre. Non era proprio una novità, e Koris non se la prendeva più per quei rimbrotti, ma era comunque doloroso per lui sapere di averlo deluso ancora una volta. Certo, era anche vero che nei suoi sedici anni di vita Koris non aveva conosciuto una sola persona in grado di non deludere suo padre, per un motivo o per un altro. Il Venerabile Sommo Sacerdote Gideon passava la sua vita a essere insoddisfatto di tutti quelli che lo circondavano: suo figlio, i sacerdoti che servivano con lui al Tempio del Sommo dio Iresus, i fedeli e tutte le persone che si ritrovavano a passare dal suddetto Tempio durante i loro viaggi. Era uno dei motivi per i quali Koris non se la prendeva più così a cuore quando suo padre si lamentava di qualche sua mancanza, cosa che faceva piuttosto spesso, perché il Venerabile Gideon era capace di trovare mancanze in chiunque tranne che in se stesso e nel suo amatissimo dio.  
Se proprio c'era una cosa che non gli era mai andata giù, nell'atteggiamento che suo padre aveva nei suoi confronti, era la sua insistenza nel tenerlo lontano dalle persone. Tutte le persone, senza nessuna distinzione. Koris viveva al Tempio fin da neonato e non aveva mai avuto il permesso di avvicinarsi ai fedeli e ai viaggiatori, per nessun motivo. A cinque anni aveva parlato con un bimbo che doveva avere più o meno la sua età, venuto in visita al Tempio con i suoi genitori, e quando suo padre lo aveva saputo lo aveva chiuso nella sua minuscola stanzetta per punizione, lasciandolo lì per un mese intero con solo una razione al giorno di pane e acqua per sfamarsi. Aveva imparato la lezzione e da allora era stato molto attento a restare nella zona del Tempio riservata ai sacerdoti, e ai pochi membri delle loro famiglie, e a uscire solo in caso di incombenze urgenti, cercando comunque di farsi notare il meno possibile dalle persone che incrociava sul suo cammino.  
Per gli altri sacerdoti il discorso era un po' diverso. Era impossibile non parlare con loro, dato che vivevano nello stesso luogo e Koris svolgeva delle mansioni che gli venivano assegnate direttamente dai preti, ma suo padre esigeva che le loro conversazioni non andassero al di là dello stretto indispensabile e né lui né loro avevano intenzione di disubbidirgli e incorrere nella sua ira e nelle sue temute punizioni. Perciò Koris si limitava ai saluti educati e a poche e brevi frasi quando avevano delle incombenze da sbrigare insieme o quando qualcuno gli chiedeva di svolgere un qualunque tipo di compito.  
Per il resto, l'unica persona con cui parlava era suo padre, e il Venerabile Gideon era per natura, per vocazione e per profonda convinzione un uomo taciturno. Koris, a volte, si chiedeva cosa ci avesse trovato sua madre in una persona come lui, ma il padre si era sempre rifiutato di parlare di lei perciò la sua curiosità era rimasta insoddisfatta. Il giovane era convinto che il suo rifiuto derivasse dal fatto che doveva averla amata davvero tanto e che la sua perdita, a pochi giorni dalla nascita del loro unico figlio, lo facesse soffrire ancora troppo e gli impedisse di condividere con altri i suoi ricordi. Motivo per il quale aveva smesso di chiedere informazioni ormai molti anni prima.  
La vita di Koris era stata noiosa e tranquilla fino a pochi mesi prima: ubbidiva al padre, svolgeva le sue faccende nel piccolo appartamento che condividevano, si occupava dei compiti che gli venivano assegnati dai sacerdoti del Tempio e nel poco tempo libero che gli restava a disposizione sognava di essere qualcun altro, in genere un avventuriero o un principe. Naturalmente, non aveva mai parlato di queste sue fantasie con il padre, perché era certo che il Venerabile Gideon avrebbe disapprovato con tutta la forza del suo sdegno.  
Negli ultimi mesi, però, qualcosa era cambiato. Si parlava di incursione di demoni in tutta la regione e sembrava che si stessero avvicinando sempre di più al Tempio, scorribanda dopo scorribanda. Era una cosa davvero strana, perché i demoni erano rimasti nel loro regno a nord delle montagne per secoli, ma da un paio d'anni a quella parte sembravano intenzionati a saccheggiare le calde nazioni umane del Sud. Nessuno, però, si aspettava che si spingessero così lontani, perché il tempio di Iresus era stato costruito parecchio lontano dal confine con il loro regno.   
Com'era ovvio che fosse, per contrastare le incursioni dei demoni erano stati mobilitati gli avventurieri. Ormai ne arrivavano a decine tutti i giorni, e continuavano ad aumentare man mano che i demoni si facevano più vicini. Certo, Koris non si azzardava ad avvicinarsi a nessuno di loro, ma li osservava tutte le volte che poteva e ascoltava i discorsi che facevano i sacerdoti.  
Suo padre non si era mai lamentato per la loro presenza, anche se alcuni di loro sembravano persino più malvagi dei demoni che avrebbero dovuto combattere, ma era risaputo che il Venerabile Gideon odiasse a morte ogni membro della stirpe demoniaca e apprezzasse di cuore chiunque si adoperasse per sterminare quella razza impura. Koris non capiva da dove arrivasse tutto quell'odio, né che senso avesse dato che i demoni non avevano dato fastidio a nessuno da generazioni e generazioni, ma quello era un altro dei tanti argomenti che non aveva nessuna intenzione di affrontare con suo padre. In fondo, secondo il culto di Iresus gli unici esseri degni di vivere su questo mondo erano gli uomini, o per essere più precisi gli uomini e le donne che veneravano Iresus e che seguivano i suoi precetti puritani, e parlare di demoni con il padre non avrebbe avuto altro effetto se non quello di costringerlo a sentire l'ennesimo sermone su quanto fossero immorali e disgustosi quegli esseri, cosa di cui non sentiva nessuna necessità.  
Anche perché negli ultimi mesi le occasioni di discussione non erano certo mancate e riguardavano tutte il suo stato di salute. Koris aveva iniziato a sentirsi strano qualche settimana prima del suo sedicesimo compleanno. Era iniziato tutto con un vago senso di debolezza e con il sonno agitato, ma sul momento non si era preoccupato troppo, convinto di essersi preso un banale malanno di stagione. Le cose, però, erano andate peggiorando molto rapidamente, tanto che il giorno dopo il suo compleanno aveva avuto un mancamento. Era svenuto mentre faceva le pulizie in casa ed era stato anche sgridato da suo padre perché era arrivato in ritardo la cerimonia pomeridiana al Tempio. Quando Koris gli aveva spiegato che cosa era successo il venerabile Gideon aveva minimizzato, affermando che la debolezza del corpo rifletteva la debolezza dello spirito e che avrebbe dovuto pregare di più il Sommo Iresus per fortificare entrambi.  
Nei due mesi che erano passati dal suo compleanno la situazione si era aggravata sempre di più: faceva fatica a svolgere anche i lavori più semplici, non dormiva quasi più e raramente riusciva a tenere qualcosa nello stomaco. Per non parlare delle fitte di dolore che lo lasciano senza fiato quando meno se lo aspettava,fitte che colpivano tutto il suo corpo ma che si focalizzano soprattutto nel petto e nello stomaco. Suo padre non sembrava minimamente preoccupato per il malessere del figlio, e si era sempre rifiutato di farlo esaminare da un guaritore, nonostante anche gli altri sacerdoti gli avessero suggerito di farlo. Secondo lui tutto quello che serviva per stare bene era la preghiera e i malori di Koris erano il segno lampante che non pregava abbastanza il loro dio.   
La situazione precipitò all'improvviso. Quel giorno Koris stava svolgendo una commissione per uno degli Altri Sacerdoti, che lo aveva mandato a raccogliere delle erbe curative nell'orto che coltivavano poco lontano dal Tempio. Al suo ritorno, però, si era sentito male di nuovo, talmente tanto che era svenuto. Lo aveva trovato uno degli avventurieri che erano ospitati nel Tempio che, preoccupato per il suo stato di salute, lo aveva portato in braccio fino al santuario. Aveva ripreso conoscenza proprio mentre l'uomo lo stendeva sul suo letto, ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a ringraziare lui e il sacerdote che lo aveva guidato fino all'appartemento che divideva con il suo unico genitore, perché arrivo suo padre e ordinò entrambi di uscire e di tornare nella zona comune del santuario.  
Il venerabile Gideon era furioso, Koris se lo vedeva chiaramente, ma non riusciva a spiegarsene il motivo. Sapeva, però, cosa sarebbe successo a quel punto. Anche se incosciente, si era comunque avvicinato oltre ogni limite accettabile a uno dei visitatori del Tempio e questo, per suo padre, era un peccato imperdonabile. Perciò non fu stupito di sentirlo urlare adirato, non fu stupito delle accuse e degli insulti che gli rivolgeva e non fo stupito quando lo vide uscire dalla stanza e chiudere la porta a chiave. E non fu stupito nemmeno di non rivederlo più fino alla mattina dopo, quando riaprì la porta quel tanto che bastava per appoggiare per terra un vassoio con una pagnotta e una brocca d'acqua, il suo unico cibo per quella giornata, prima di chiuderlo di nuovo dentro la doppia mandata. Non ne ho fatto stupito, ma il dolore per quel trattamento ingiusto andò a sommarsi al malessere che lo rendeva sempre più debole e sofferente.   
Man mano che il tempo passava le condizioni di Koris si aggravano sempre di più. Non sapeva nemmeno da quanto tempo era rinchiuso lì dentro, tutto ciò di cui aveva coscienza era che stava per morire, senza alcun dubbio, e che le preghiere non l'avrebbero mai aiutato come avrebbe potuto fare un buon guaritore se suo padre si fosse degnato di chiamarlo al suo cappezzale. Nei primi giorni della sua prigionia sentiva i sacerdoti parlare mentre passavano davanti alla piccola finestrella con le sbarre della sua stanza, ed era così che aveva scoperto che gli avventurieri erano partiti per ingaggiare battaglia con i demoni che ormai erano vicinissimi al Tempio. Si era dispiaciuto per non aver potuto ringraziare l'uomo che lo aveva aiutato, ma quei pensieri erano scomparsi molto rapidamente. Dopo qualche giorno la sua mente era talmente intorpidita dal dolore da non permettergli nemmeno di accorgersi che i sacerdoti e i loro familiari non parlavano più come prima, ma svolgevano tutti le loro mansioni in rigoroso silenzio.  
Per questo motivo, quando la porta della sua stanza finalmente si aprì era convinto di stare delirando. Perché non era stato suo padre ad aprirla, ma l'uomo più bello che avesse mai visto. O meglio, il demone più bello che avesse mai visto, a giudicare dalle corna nere che gli adornavano la testa.  
Lo sconosciuto si avvicinò al suo letto e gli accarezzò la fronte con una gentilezza alla quale Koris non era abituato. E sembrava persino preoccupato per lui. Non c'erano altre spiegazioni: la sua malattia era giunta allo stadio terminale e lui aveva iniziato ad avere le allucinazioni. Motivo per il quale non vedeva il perché avrebbe dovuto rifiutare la coppa piena di liquido perlaceo che l'uomo gli stava porgendo. Qualunque cosa fosse quella bevanda aveva un sapore strano ma, per qualche motivo, era anche la cosa più deliziosa che avesse mai assaggiato. E doveva essere la cura per la sua malattia, perché sentì la mente farsi più lucida mano a mano che beveva. Quando la coppa fu finalmente vuota lui era tornato abbastanza in sé da capire che ciò che stava succedendo era reale, che un demone lo aveva davvero salvato, che nella sua stanza ce n'erano altri due e che il Tempio doveva essere caduto in mano loro.   
"Ti chiami Koris, giusto?" gli chiede il suo salvatore.   
Lui annuì. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere terrorizzato a morte da quell'essere, ma non riusciva in nessun modo a essere spaventato. Il sorriso che il demone gli rivolse, poi, lo fece tremare senza ombra di dubbio ma non certo per la paura.   
"Io sono Asher, il re dei demoni" si presentò "e loro sono Gael e Crios. Siamo i tuoi fratelli."   
Koris si limitò a fissarli senza dire una parola, troppo incredulo perfino per manifestare i propri pensieri. Lui non era un demone, era sicuro che non ci fossero corna che spuntavano dai suoi lunghi capelli neri. Quel tale si era chiaramente sbagliato, nella migliore delle ipotesi, oppure era completamente pazzo. Asher, però, sembrava sssolutamente convinto di quello che diceva, e lo sembravano anche i suoi fratelli. Ignorando il caos che sembrava essere scoppiato nel Tempio, i tre gli raccontarono con calma una storia che poteva sembrare assurda, ma che in realtà spiegava molte delle cose che erano accadute nella sua vita.  
Il precedente re dei demoni si era unito a una succubus quasi diciassette anni prima. La donna era rimasta incinta e tutti nel regno erano felici per l'imminente nascita del quarto principe. Un bel giorno, però, era sparita e di lei si erano perse le tracce. Era stata vista per l'ultima volta nel suo villaggio Natale, vicino al confine meridionale che univa il regno dei demoni a quello umano, era andata a fare una passeggiata come suo solito e non era più tornata. Il re non si era mai dato pace per aver perso la sua compagna e suo figlio e aveva continuato a cercarli fino alla sua morte, avvenuta due anni prima. I suoi figli si erano fatti carico del suo desiderio, lo avevano aiutato nelle ricerche e anche dopo la sua morte non avevano mai pensato di interromperle.  
Nel corso degli anni avevano indagato e avevano seguito tutta una serie di piste che li avevano portati fino al Tempio di Iresus. Ed erano arrivati a capire più o meno cosa era successo. Sua madre si era allontanata dal villaggio e aveva incontrato un giovane ma già fanatico Gideon, che in qualche modo l'aveva convinta a seguirlo. Da quel momento in poi aveva fatto in modo che la donna non si nutrisse più, probabilmente imprigionandola da qualche parte. Lei era arrivata al parto molto debilitata e non era sopravvissuta. Gideon aveva preso con sé il bambino e lo aveva portato al tempio, anche se il motivo per il quale non lo aveva ucciso subito non era stato chiaro fino a quel momento.   
Il Venerabile Gideon stava facendo a lui esattamente la stessa cosa che aveva fatto a sua madre: gli aveva impedito di nutrirsi. Il male che lo stava consumando era la fame, ma non di cibo normale, era affamato del cibo dei succubus. E quando Koris si azzardò a chiedere di che cibo si trattasse Asher glielo rivelò come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, solo che non era normale per niente e il giovane aveva la netta sensazione che sarebbe comunque morto molto presto, nonostante i suoi fratelli lo avessero finalmente trovato e volessero salvarlo. Perché lui era un uomo e non era possibile che un uomo potesse farsi riempire di seme da altri uomini, giusto?   
Asher, però, non sembrava dello stesso avviso, e nemmeno Gael e Crios. I tre lo rassicurarono sul fatto che ormai era in salvo, che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che non doveva più preoccuparsi di nulla perché avrebbero pensato loro a lui. Asher lo preso in braccio e lo portò fuori da quella che era stata la sua stanza per 16 anni e solo allora Koris si rese conto di cosa fosse successo davvero al Tempio. I sacerdoti e le loro famiglie erano stati riuniti tutti insieme ed erano stati fatti inginocchiare al centro della grande Sala delle Cerimonie, controllati a vista dei soldati dell'esercito dei demoni e da un nutrito gruppo di avventurieri che ricordava di aver visto prima che suo padre, o meglio quello che aveva creduto essere suo padre fino a quel giorno, lo imprigionasse e lo lasciasse a morire. Il venerabile Ghideon, invece, era in ginocchio davanti alla statua del suo amato Dio, tenuto per le spalle da due energumeni chiaramente umani, e guardava i demoni, ma in particolare il re e i suoi fratelli, con un odio che fece rabbrividire Koris.  
"Perché?" gli chiese, con ancora una flebile speranza che ciò che quell'uomo aveva fatto nascondesse almeno un po' di affetto per lui. Purtroppo, però, di affetto non ce n'era mai stato, e la violenza con cui gli vomitò addosso tutto il suo veleno lo costrinse ad accettare quella semplice verità una volta per tutte.  
"Perché siete degli esseri immondi che devono soffrire. Soprattutto quelli come te, sporchi peccatori dediti ai piaceri della carne. Dovete morire tutti tra atroci sofferenze. È questo il volere del sommo Iresus!"   
La sorpresa e il dolore per quelle parole si unirono a quelli che Koris provò quando vide suo padre scattare in piedi e correre verso di lui, con in mano un pugnale che aveva tenuto nascosto nella tunica fino a quel momento. Avvenne tutto in un istante, un attimo prima quell'uomo era sul punto di ucciderlo e un attimo dopo quello morto era lui, disteso sul pavimento del Tempio in una pozza del suo stesso sangue, ucciso dall'avventuriero che lo aveva soccorso ormai diverse settimane prima.  
"Grazie, Blain" disse Asher, rivolto all'uomo che lo aveva salvato ancora una volta.   
"È stato un piacere. In ogni caso mio padre lo avrebbe comunque condannato a morte per i crimini che aveva commesso."   
Fu così che Koris scoprì che quell'uomo non era un semplice avventuriero, ma era l'erede al trono del regno nel quale aveva vissuto per tutta la sua vita, e che si era recato al Tempio per indagare sul comportamento di alcuni dei sacerdoti di Iresus. Lui e Asher discussero per un po' di ciò che doveva essere fatto a quelpunto. Concordarono che il culto di Iresus, con i suoi fondamentalismi e l'odio che inculcava nei suoi fedeli, non poteva essere più tollerato. I monaci vennero arrestati dai compagni di Blain, che si affrettò comunque a tranquillizzare Koris sulla loro sorte: la maggior parte di noro non aveva fatto nulla di male a parte credere in un Dio colmo di odio e pregiudizi, perciò la loro punizione sarebbe stata leggera anche se doveva necessariamente rivalutare la loro fede. Il Tempio, invece, fu dato alle fiamme, come monito per tutti coloro che avevano intenzione di distruggere la pace che regnava da secoli tra uomini e demoni.  
Koris non fece nemmeno in tempo a vedere le fiamme, e fu grato per questo, perché i suoi fratelli usarono la loro magia e lo portarono via da lì. Senza nemmeno capire come ci fosse arrivato, si ritrovò in una camera da letto enorme e sfarzosa, al cui centro troneggiava un letto che lo fece arrossire solo a vederlo. Asher lo adagiò tra le coltri e si sedette al suo fianco, mentre Gael e Crios rimasero in piedi a pochi passi da loro. Il fratello gli spiegò che, in quanto succubus, doveva fare sesso regolarmente, perché il seme degli uomini era l'unica cosa che poteva tenerlo in vita ed era anche il nucleo vitale della sua magia. I poteri dei succubus si manifestavano al compiere del sedicesimo anno di vita, e dovevano essere nutriti con largo anticipo e con assiduità, soprattutto nelle prime e delicate settimane dopo il risveglio. Lui, invece, era ancora vergine dopo tutti quei mesi e se era ancora vivo lo diveva solo alla fortuna che li aveva guidati a lui giusto in tempo per fargli bere una coppa del loro seme prima che fosse troppo tardi.   
Koris si sentiva come schiacciato da tutte quelle informazioni, tutto ciò che aveva creduto di sapere fino a quel momento si era rivelata una bugia, ma quella sua nuova vita andava contro tutto ciò che gli era stato insegnato fin dalla nascita. Capiva che Asher voleva solo aiutarlo e proteggerlo, ma certe cose erano semplicemente troppo da accettare. Come, per esempio, il fatto che non fosse affatto guarito come aveva pensato, che non fosse ancora fuori pericolo e che per sopravvivere dovesse recuperare tutto il tempo perso nell'anno precedente. E questo significava fare sesso spesso e con diverse persone, un pensiero che da solo sarebbe bastato ad atterrire un ragazzo a cui era sempre stato insegnato a vedere certi atti come impuri e peccaminosi. Come se non bastasse, poi, il re lo informò che sarebbe stato proprio lui il suo primo uomo, e che poi avrebbe dovuto farlo anche con Gael e Crios, perché la loro magia era la più forte tra quella di tutti i demoni del regno e lo avrebbe aiutato a stare meglio più in fretta.  
Mentre gli altri due uscivano dalla stanza per evitargli un ulteriore imbarazzo, Asher iniziò a sfogliarlo con gentilezza. A dire il vero, l'esperienza fu come un sogno per Koris. La sua mente si stava di nuovo annebbiando, un po' per il caos che vi regnava dopo le scoperte che aveva fatto e un po' perché il dolore era tornato di nuovo a tormentarlo. Era convinto che avrebbe odiato ogni singolo istante di quella esperienza, ma in realtà fu esattamente l'opposto. Gli era stato insegnato che fare certe cose, tra fratelli, era un peccato mortale che avrebbe dannato un'anima per sempre, esattamente come farlo tra persone dello stesso sesso, ma in quei momenti gli sembrò tutto così bello e perfetto che non poteva davvero essere sbagliato. Asher lo prese con dolcezza e si assicurò che fosse piacevole per lui, e solo dopo averlo fatto venire per tre volte si permise di lasciarsi andare ai suoi istinti e si svuotò dentro di lui.  
Koris sentì un piacevole calore partire dal suo ventre ed espandersi per tutto il suo corpo e Asher gli spiegò che era la sua magia che iniziava a risvegliarsi. Era una bellissima sensazione e continuò ad amplificarsi col passare delle ore. Gael e Krios, infatti, ritornarono nella stanza quando Asher aveva finito da soli pochi minuti e li raggiunsero sul letto. Lo presoro a turno e Koris adorò ancora una volta ogni singolo istante. Secondo loro era normale, perché era insito nella sua natura di succubus amare quel genere di attività, ma lui non ebbe modo di rifletterci con attenzione, perché i fratelli non gli diedero nemmeno il tempo di riprendere fiato. Non scherzavano quando gli avevano detto che avrebbe dovuto recuperare il tempo perduto, e infatti nei giorni seguenti la maggior parte del suo tempo lo passò a fare sesso con decine di uomini diversi, perfino Blain giacque con lui un paio di volte.  
Il poco tempo libero che gli era concesso lo passava con i fratelli, imparando a conoscere loro, il loro regno e le loro tradizioni. Avere una famiglia che lo amava davvero e che si prendeva cura di lui era qualcosa di nuovo e bellissimo, per Koris, e lo riscaldava da dentro ancora di più della magia che andava risvegliandosi sempre più forte in lui. E non aveva nulla da ridire nemmeno sul fatto che quegli incontri finissero sempre, e immancabilmente, tra le coltri del suo letto.   
Un mese dopo il suo arrivo al castello la sua magia aveva raggiunto un livello normale per un giovane succubus della sua età, e la notizia lo rallegro per più di un motivo. Non solo poteva avere molto più tempo libero per esplorare il suo regno, ma soprattutto poteva scegliere da solo i suoi compagni di letto e i momenti in cui aveva voglia di fare sesso, e lui sapeva esattamente da chi desiderava essere scaldato. La prima volta che usò la sua magia di seduzione su Asher il fratello si fece una grossa risata, poi passò tutta la notte dentro di lui. La mattina dopo Koris si sentiva pieno da scoppiare e soddisfatto come mai in tutta la sua vita.   
La seconda volta nemmeno ci arrivarono al suo letto. Asher se lo scopò ai piedi del suo trono di ossidiana, poi lo scopò di nuovo su quell'enorme scranno, e poi ancora per terra,fino a sfinirlo completamente. E quando si rese conto che Koris non era nemmeno in grado di reggersi sulle sue gambe lo prese in braccio e lo porto nella propria stanza. E continuò a scoparlo fino all'alba.  
La terza volta il re non lo sfiorò nemmeno con un dito. Gli chiese solo perché continuasse a provare a usare i suoi poteri soltanto su di lui. Koris si rese conto che quella situazione destava molte preoccupazioni in suo fratello, probabilmente perché pensava che la sua educazione al Tempio di Iresus stesse in qualche modo mettendo un freno alla sua natura di succubus, ma il giovane non si perse d'animo.  
"Perché mi sono innamorato di te" gli confessò.  
Se fosse stato ancora tra gli umani una rivelazione del genere non sarebbe stata accolta per niente bene, ma per sua fortuna i demoni non si formalizzavano per simile piccolezze. L'unica cosa che lo spaventava era la possibilità che Asher potesse non ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. Per sua fortuna, però, erano timori infondati, perché il fratello lo strinse tra le braccia e gli diede il bacio più spettacolare che avesse mai ricevuto, e nelll'ultimo mese ne aveva ricevuto davvero tanti e da tanti uomini diversi.   
"Sei un succubus, piccolo. Io non ti basterò, lo sai vero?"   
"La cosa non mi preoccupa: ho anche Gael e Crios, non ho certo intenzione di rinunciare a rotolarmi tra le lenzuola con loro, e sai che Blaine non mi dispiace per niente, e anche qualcuno dei tuoi generali potrebbe andare bene. E se pensi che non sia sufficiente, puoi sempre scegliere tu per me."   
I tre giorni successivi li passarono chiusi nella stanza di Asher, che per volere del re da quel momento in avanti era anche la sua stanza. Quando uscirono Asher diede ordine perché si iniziassero i preparativi per le loro nozze.

Un anno dopo Koris stava guardando la neve che imbiancava le vie della capitale del suo regno dal balcone della sala del trono, una mano appoggiata sul ventre gonfio nel quale cresceva l'erede al trono. Sì limito a sorridere quando due mani conosciute si posarono su di lui, una sopra la sua e una sul suo fondoschiena.  
"Le udienze sono finite, e ora che tutti nutra" gli disse Asher.   
"Mi darai da mangiare tu?"  
"Oh sì, ma dopo. Prima prenderai il tuo cibo dai due draghi che stavi osservando ieri sera. Sono certo che sarà piacevole sia per te che per me osservare le loro scaglie cangianti mentre si muovono sul tuo bellissimo corpo."  
Koris scoppio a ridere, felice come non avrebbe mai nemmeno potuto immaginare quando viveva al Tempio di Iresus. Aveva una famiglia unita, e in più di un senso, un uomo che lo amava con tutto il cuore e col quale stava per avere il primo di quelli che sperava fossero molti figli, aveva la sua magia e un numero pressoché infinito di uomini con cui fare sesso per il suo piacere e per quello del suo sposo. La sua vita era assolutamente perfetta e lui era deciso a godersene ogni singolo istante. A partire dagli amplessi che Asher gli aveva appena promesso.


End file.
